Xmen Wolverine and Mystique sex
by Pieking3713
Summary: When Wolverine is waiting for Jean to come back to the hotel room, he gets a little more "Mystique" than he was hoping for.


Logan was tossing and turning is his hotel room bed. He was waiting for Jean to return. Just then, Jean walked in. She climbed on the bed, with a sexy grin on her face. Logan could see her erect nipples practically popping out of her tight shirt. As he took in the sight, Jean straddled him. He could feel the outline of her vagina pressing hard agains his fully erected penis. He couldn't take it anymore, he flipped the both of them over and began to strip Jean of her shirt. As he tossed aside the shirt and began to remove her bra, she gave an arousing moan and started to strip Logan. When Logan unleashed her huge breasts, it was as if they had been freed from a chamber. They sprang out of the bra, bouncing upon Jene's chest. The Wolverine hungrily went at her pants, literally ripping them free of here sexy legs. He could see that her panties were moist from her arouse. He began to remove these, and Jene gave a sexual moan that further erected Logan. Jene climbed on top of Logan's now nude body, lowering herself directly above his penis. Logan could feel his penis touching her wet and moist vagina folds. As he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, he realized something was off. For a split second her eyes appeared of a yellowish shade. "Mystique!" Logan exclaimed in surprise. As Mystique shifted into her blue form, she stared at Logan. "How did you know?" "Your eyes, and scent." replied Logan. As Logan gave a look of disgust, Mystique looked strait into his eyes. "I want you, bad." Mystique described. Before Logan could move off of the bed, Mystique grabbed his huge penis and dragged it toward her lips. "No!" Yelled Logan. But Mystique gave a threatening glare and pulled on his penis shaft. She fit his entire length into her mouth, bobbing back and forth. Logan tried to move out of the way, but Mystique stuck to his penis like a leech. Even with his attempts to shake her off, he came into her mouth-and she swallowed him dry. Logan's look of surprise only further aroused Mystique. She crawled towards him, licking her lips. She pushed him onto the bed, and laid on top of him. Her huge and gorgeous breasts hanging inches from his face. "Who do you want to fuck?" She asked him. Wolverine lay still for a minute, in shock. It took him a few moments to analyze the situation before he considered the question. To further win him over Mystique gently rubbed her vagina back and forth along his penis, almost teasing his huge length. Her vaginal juices began to leak and mix with his pre-cum. As Logan's breathing started to become more rapid, he struggled to not moan. Part of him wanted to get out of this situation entirely, but part of him wanted to stay and fuck the living shit out of Mystique. Despite his longing to escape this desperate situation, his animal instincts partially took over. He decided to take advantage of this rare and delirious opportunity. He looked Mystique in her yellow and repulsing, yet somehow longing and arousing eyes. "Here's the deal, you shape shift into whoever I want and you have to ask before trying somethin' I ain't aware about. " Mystique started to relax somewhat as she responded "like what?" As Logan looked her in the eyes once more, he said "like cumming inside your vagina." Although this was a very odd answer, Logan was sincere. He didn't want to end up the father of shape shifting kids with claws sticking out of their hands. Mystique kissed Logan. "Oh, thank you! You have no idea how long I have longed this moment! I've always wanted to have an intercourse with you!" Suddenly, a look of remembrance crept upon her face "who do you want to do first, Wolfie?" "Okay, first off no calling me Wolfie, and I think I want to try...Rogue." "Wait, Rogue? Isn't she kind of young-" "No questions, or you can say good bye to 'Wolfie'." Mystique brought a smug expression over her face. "Okay, naughty boy." Wolverine couldn't help but smirk at this. As Mystique's body began to change, she took the form of the young and sexy Rogue. "I can feel she's still a virgin, so this is pretty much my first time all over again." Logan nodded at this. "I want to be on top. It won't hurt as much this way." As Rogue climbed on top of Logan, she grabbed ahold of his penis. She gently guided it toward her vagina. "Aren't you forgettin' somethin'." Logan added. "Oh, whoops!" Giggled Rogue. As she stripped off her leather jacket and other various clothing, Rogue became fully exposed to Logan. She had decent sized breasts, but a tight vagina; but as Rogue exposed her ass, Logan almost lost his jaw. Rogue's ass was incredibly smooth. It was very firm, with many curves. Her ass just seemed to flow with her body build. One thought intruded into Logan's mind, "this bitch needs anal." Logan grabbed Rogue's ass and said, "You don't have to worry about losin' your cherry after all." He gently inserted his penis into Rogue's ass. She gave a loud and high pitched moan that could only come from a young girl. Logan had to remind himself that this was actually Mystique to stop himself from feeling guilty. Logan thrust his entire length in her tight ass in quick repetitive motions. Rogue gave several high pitched screams of pain and pleasure that he had to ignore. Logan even gave a few grunts. Rogue's nice ass was all Logan was focused on. He had almost forgotten entirely that he was going anal with Mystique. Finally, Logan released his semen into Rogue's ass. Rogue clasped onto the bed as semen dripped from Logan's penis onto her firm and smooth ass. Rogue started to disappear and was replaced with a tired and smiling Mystique. This was so much better than Logan had thought it would be. As Logan fell on top of Mystique's nude body, he felt his penis begin to fit slightly into the curve of her ass. Logan ignored the arouse and drifted off to sleep.

When Logan awoke in the morning, he caught the distinct scent of smoke. His first instinct was "Fire! Run!" But he also scented something else-something like an omelet. He turned to see Mystique cooking omelets on the small hotel room kitchen stove. She brought the omelets over to the bed. As she leaned in to kiss Logan, she handed him a plate. They ate in silence on the bed. The omelets were exceptionally good. "Wow! These are amazing!" Exclaimed a very pleasantly surprised Logan. "Well, I'm more than a shape shifting bitch that fights for mutants and fucks Wolfies." Logan gave an amused look. "Is that your new nickname for me?" "Maybe." "So, do I get my reward for cooking you a delicious breakfast?" "Well, you have been quite a good girl. Let's try...Jean. I never got a chance to do her last night." As Mystique shifted into Jean, she started to strip. Logan had been with Jean before, but he missed the feel of her tight vagina and huge breasts. He instantly grabbed Jean and guided his penis towards her vagina. As he tried to fit it in, he had to angle it a certain way. Having a huge penis and Jean having an incredibly small vagina had always made it quite a problem to fit his penis in. Believe it or not, the hardest part was getting it out. The lubricant of Jene's vaginal juices helped Logan slip his humungous penis in. "It's so tight!" Screamed Jene. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" Logan assured her. He started plowing in and out at an increasing rate. Her tight vagina made it impossible to fit his whole penis in. He still had roughly a quarter of it sticking out. This is what made Jene so unique and fun to fuck. He lost his focus and realized he was about to cum. He tried to pull out, but he was stuck. He applied all of his strength and finally yanked out right before he came. "Woah! That was close!" exclaimed Logan. Mystique was laying on the floor, exhausted and motionless. "I can barely feel my vagina!" complained Mystique. Her vaginal juices were pouring out all over the bed. Logan found this incredibly arousing and began to get erect again. "I think we should do...Psylocke." Decided Logan. "Woah! Slow down! I need to recover! I can still barely feel my vagina." When Mystique was finally ready again, she turned into Psylocke. Her hot and curvy body was in front of Logan. He could never convince her to try it with him, and this was finally his chance. Psylocke dropped her clothes and walked over to Logan. She sat on his stomach, gripping his penis. She directed his length into her dripping vagina. Logan gripped her firm nipples and juggled her breasts. Psylocke moved her sexy Asian body over Logan's humongous penis. She groaned in pleasure. Logan helped by thrusting his length into and out of her ass. It was not as tight as Jene's. Her ass was decent, but her huge firm breasts made up for this. As Psylocke pounded on Logan's huge penis, he felt himself getting ready to cum. "Mystique I think I'm gonna cum!" Mystique reluctantly obeyed. When she fully pulled off of Logan she shifted back to here true blue form. She looked at the semen now flowing out of Logan's penis, it came to rest at her folded legs. As she looked hungrily at Logan's penis, she grabbed it and started jerking it off. "What are you doing?!" Asked an alarmed Woverine. "Improvising, Wolfie!" Logan came once more all over Mystique's hands. She licked up the mess, not missing a single drop. Logan was instantly aroused by this. This was the most fucks he had given in an entire day. "Let's try somethin' other than the xmen." Suggested Logan. "Let's try Black Widow." Mystique instantly shifted into Yelana Belova. "No! I mean Natasha Romenoff!" Yelana instantly switched to Natasha. "Better." confirmed Logan. Natasha grabbed Logan's length and began to stroke it, deeply arousing Logan. Natasha began to strip and exposed her gigantic breasts, amazing ass, and tight vagina. Natasha climbed up onto the bed, and forced Logan's huge penis between her breasts. This proved to be a tough fit. She began bouncing her breasts on his penis, while Logan played with her nipples. She licked his penis tip whenever it came close to her mouth. Natasha felt Logan's penis harden between her breasts, and fit her mouth over his penis right before he came. Logan had a groan of pleasure as she stroked his now limp penis. His semen dripped from her lips. Then, Natasha moved Logan's penis towards her opening. "Woah! Remember don't try anything without my consent!" Logan reminded Natasha. She gave a devilish smile and instead sat on his penis. His entire length went up Natasha's ass, making Logan gasp out of surprise. She bobbed up and down on his long hard penis. During these fast movements over Logan's penis, he did not have the chance to alert Natasha that he was about to come. He came right then and there, filling Natasha's ass with his semen. Natasha moaned in arousal, begging for more. Before Logan could say a word, she drove his penis right into her tight vagina. It didn't fit around Logan's penis, her vagina was way too small. No matter this problem, Natasha pushed his penis up strait and let herself fall onto his entire length, forcing his penis into the entirely too small hole that was her vagina. She gave a loud scream of pain and pleasure, giving Logan a full erection. He instantly started fucking Natasha, causing her to scream after every fuck. She rolled herself on top of Logan and took over. The fucking caused such a strong sensation in Natasha's vagina, that she began to revert back into Mystique's blue body. When Logan was about to cum, he alerted Mystique-but she continued to bob up and down, quickening her pace. "Mystique! I said I'm going to cum!" Mystique gave a smile and started to move around on his penis. Her tight vagina was starting to release juices all over Logan's penis and chest. "Mystique get off!" yelled Logan. Mystique stood her ground, and then it happened. Logan exploded inside of her. He let out the biggest load he had ever released-all inside Mystique's vagina. Here eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back onto the bed, still with Logan inside of her. Cum and vagina juices mixed together and flowed out of Mystique's vagina. She was out cold.

When Mystique awoke, Logan was still inside of her. He had still not pulled out, in shock from Mystique's defiant decision. She gave a grown of pleasure, still having a penis inside of her. She looked at Logan with a smile. "How was that, Wolfie?" She looked down to see cum and vagina juices still spilling out of her vagina all over the bed. She lay next to Logan on the bed. "l loved doing you so much!" exclaimed Mystique. "Why'd you do it, Mystique!" She looked into Logan's eyes and said, "So you know how much I fucking love you." "We will have to decide what to name our kids!" explained Mystique. "I can't believe you betrayed my trust, Mystique." Said a still shocked and astonished Logan. "I don't know what I would do if you got pregnant." "I do." whispered Mystique. She crawled next to Logan, laying naked with legs spread wide open on the bed. She grabbed Logan's hands and put them on her breasts. She than grabbed his penis and pointed it toward her vagina. "Well, I'll always be ready to go again." She slid his penis inside of her, and started going up and back down at a rapid and exciting pace. "Well, now you know how much I love feeling your penis penetrate my vagina." She whispered to him as she once again slipped him into her slit, moaning as her vagina moistened. "And how much I love you rubbing against my walls." She said this as she pushed up and down on his gigantic penis. "And how much I like leaking all over your penis." Her vagina juices and cum that were still at her entrance started dripping on and around his length. "And how much I love you when you try to pull out of me, but I stay on anyway." She said this in relation to the initial problem at hand. Once more, Logan released cum all inside her vagina. Mystique moaned and groaned in pleasure. "I love you so fucking much, Wolfie." Over the still surprised and astonished face of the Wolverine, a small smile snuck its way onto his face. He let this smile pass onto his face, because although he might have just impregnated Mystique, she finally knew how he felt about her too. Shape shifting children with claws in their hands or not, he would always love Mystique for who she was-and what she did.


End file.
